The Tsundere (A Natsuki Fanfiction)
by VannaDeathQueen
Summary: Victor Ellis is the new guy at school. The first person he meets happens to be the adorable, short-tempered, Natsuki. What happens when she convinces him to join the Literature Club? What becomes of their friendship? Does Natsuki finally get the guy or is she #friend-zoned? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Running to my final class, the halls are absolutely silent except for the sound of my feet pounding against the floor. I think back to my conversation with that girl.

~Moments Ago~

I walk down the halls nervously, heading to my last class. A short girl with a bob of pink hair walks up to me.

"Why do you look so nervous? Is today your first day or something?" The girl eyes me suspiciously.

I awkwardly look around and take a step back before focusing on her face. I lose myself in her big pink eyes and forget to respond. _What an unusual color... _She clears her throat and raises an eyebrow, I realize that she is expecting a response. "Oh. Right.. Um... New here.. Yes, I am." I stumble over my words, vaguely remembering her question.

She giggles and responds, "Right, okay. You will meet me here immediately after class." I only nod. The late bell rings as she walks off, hands on her hips, without another word. I groan and run to class.

~Now~

I stop in front of the classroom door. "This is it.. Oh, I am so in for it." I open the door and walk in, trying to make my way to my desk unnoticed. Disappointingly, the moment I sit down I hear a deep voice. "Mr. Ellis. I see that you're late on your first day. No need to attempt to explain yourself. I trust that I'll see you in detention during lunch tomorrow."

I sigh and say, "Yes sir." I notice some girls look at me and giggle. I attempt to ignore them and focus my attention on the lecture.

After class finally finishes, I'm about to leave when a girl calls my name. I look over my shoulder and see a girl with long coral brown hair that's up in a ponytail. "Hello, I'm Monika. You're Victor Ellis, right?"

I think for a minute on how to respond. After coming up with a response I say, "Uh... Yeah. Hey Monika. Did you.. Did you need something?"

"I'd just like to invite you to my Literature Club!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm not really much of a club person..."

She looks slightly disappointed, but she masks her expression with a fake smile. "That makes sense. I suppose that I'll just see you tomorrow then! Bye Victor!" She walks away. I rush out the door, realizing that I was supposed to meet that pink haired girl.

When I arrive, my black, shoulder length hair is a complete mess. She looks as though she's been waiting a while. I'm completely out of breath when I attempt to apologize. "I-" I gasp for air. "I'm sorry that I kept you-" I calm my breathing down. "That I kept you waiting."

She rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever. It's not like I was waiting for you or anything..."

I frown at this statement. "I thought, technically, you were waiting for me?"

She looks flustered and stammers, "O-Oh. Y-Y-Yeah. Um.. Shut up! Just follow me."

As we're walking I think to myself. _I never did get her name. _I know that she told me to shut up but I decide to ask anyways. "Hey, what's your name? And where are we going?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Ugh.. It's Natsuki." I notice a faint blush across her face. "And your name is?"

I smile. "I'm Victor. Victor Ellis."

"Right. Okay. I was told to bring any new student I come across to this club so that's where we're going." She looks nervous.

We walk in silence for a few more minutes until we arrive at a classroom. Natsuki opens the door and guides me inside. The door closes behind me while I examine the club members. There are three other girls here. The first is a girl with long dark purple hair and light purple eyes, who looks to be about 5'5. The second is a short girl, presumably 5'2, with coral pink hair, sky blue eyes, and a big bow in her hair. But the third is the only one besides Natsuki that I recognize. It's Monika. My deep blue eyes widen in surprise. "It's you!"

Monika looks as though she was expecting me. "Victor, you're here. "

"I-I don't get it..."

Natsuki butts in, "Hey, how do you two know each-other?"

I respond, "Oh, we're in the same last period." Natsuki looks down, clearly disappointed. "What's up, Nat?"

"U-Uh.. What did you j-just call m-me?" She blushes furiously and stammers out her words.

"I called you Nat. It seems fitting."

She looks sincerely confused. "Fitting in what way?"

I smirk. "It sounds cute. You're cute. It's fitting."

She glares at me, although blushing furiously, before turning on her heel and stalking towards the cabinets in the back of the room.

Monika sighs and says, "She gets like that, just ignore her." I watch her grab a book and I see the cover. She's reading manga called Parfait Girls. Monika clears her throat, and I direct my attention towards her. "Okay. This is Yuri and Sayori." She indicates to the purple haired girl and then to the other pink haired girl.

I smile, masking my worry. "Nice to meet you girls. I'm Victor." My gaze involuntarily shoots back to Natsuki, who is sitting on the floor reading her manga. "What do you know about her?"

Sayori is the one who answers me. She smiles while doing so. "She acts all tough and mean but in reality, she's a real sweetheart! She even baked-"

She's cut off by Natsuki yelling, "Crap! I totally forgot!" She carefully places her manga on a table and runs to the closet, bringing out a pan of cupcakes. "I baked cupcakes to celebrate our new member."

My eyes widen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's one problem with that statement. I never said I'd become a member of this club..." Natsuki places the pan down and her face falls. I notice tears in her eyes. Sayori looks down, clearly highly disappointed. Yuri, who hasn't even spoken to me, looks sad and Monika just frowns. "Alright. I've made my decision." My eyes dart back to Natsuki and she's turned with her back to me and her head down. She wipes her sleeve across her face then lets her arm fall to her side. Sayori's face falls and Yuri looks disappointed. Monika looks highly irritated though.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's one problem with that statement. I never said I'd become a member of this club..." Natsuki places the pan down and her face falls. I notice tears in her eyes. Sayori's face falls and Yuri looks disappointed. Monika looks highly irritated though. "Alright. I've made my decision." My eyes dart back to Natsuki and she's turned with her back to me and her head down. She wipes her sleeve across her face then lets her arm fall to her side. "How am I supposed to say no when all of you are looking at me like that.. My decision is yes, I will join."

Natsuki walks up to me and slaps me. "You gave me a hell of a scare! I thought you were going to bail on us, after I had baked all these cupcakes."

"I'm sorry, Nat... It's just, you really sprang that whole 'new member' thing on me. I thought I was just meeting you, not joining a club." She doesn't respond so I push some tables together to make a larger table. "There. Now we have a big table." Natsuki grabs the pan of cupcakes and places it in the center as the girls and I sit around it. Everyone grabs a cupcake and bites into it. I just grab one and slowly examine it. I notice Natsuki staring at me in anticipation. I nervously take a bite. The taste explodes in my mouth. I smile in delight and continue eating the cupcake. It's gone far too soon. She smiles in delight after seeing my reaction. When she notices me staring she glares and her eyes dart away from me. _What did I do to upset her?_ Without thinking, I raise my hand and boop her nose.

She blushes slightly and says, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you dummy?" She then swats my hand away and looks down at the table.

Natsuki gets up and goes back to reading her manga. I watch her in anticipation as she reads.

Monika waves her hand in front of my face. "Hellooo? Are you even paying attention? I said we're getting started. Natsuki, come over here." She doesn't even look up from her book, she just stands up and walks over to a closer area before plopping back on the floor. She sits cross legged with her arms on her knees, holding the book. "Natsuki, put the book down." When Natsuki ignores her, she stalks over to her and snatches the book out of her hands.

Natsuki looks utterly shocked and yells, "Hey, give that back! I was just getting to the best part!" She raises her hands to grab the book but Monika walks away. Monika puts the book back into the closet and closes the door carefully. "I didn't even get to bookmark my page.." She casts her eyes down and frowns. My smile fades as I look at her sad face. I get up and go sit on my knees next to her. I slowly place my hand on her shoulder and she flinches away, with tears in her eyes. I muster up my courage and turn her to face me, pulling her into a hug. She gasps and tries to pull away. After a moment, though, she stops struggling and hugs me back. After a few minutes, she calms down so I stop hugging her. I smile and she awkwardly looks away saying, "Stop smiling at me like that. It's not like I liked that or anything..." I notice a blush creeping up her face, and this makes me smile even more.

I respond, "I'm sorry, I just can't help but smile. You're adorable."

Monika sighs and clears her throat. "Anyways, back to business. Ellis, introduce yourself. Tell us a bit about yourself. What do you read, what are your interests, things like that."

I ponder for a minute before responding, "So... Introduce myself, you say? Well, My name is Victor Ellis. I read manga-" Natsuki perks up. "-and romance novels. My interests are mostly video games and books. Anyways, that's it. That's all there is to me. Now enough about me please.." I awkwardly cast my eyes down. I notice Natsuki smiling out of the corner of my eye. I subconsciously drape my arm over her shoulder and she leans into me. After a moment, she seems to realize what she's done.

She instantly pulls away stammering, "H-Hey... What was that all about.. Keep your arm off of me..." She scoots away from me, blushing. I smile. The rest of the club members go off and do their own things. Natsuki gets her composure together and stands up, walking over to the closet in the back of the class. She suddenly stops walking and turns to look at me, expectantly. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Why would I?" I ask curiously.

"You said you like manga. I have a lot stored in this closet. So follow me, you big dummy." She awkwardly smiles and her eyes don't meet mine. I shrug and get up, following her to the closet. "So, what types of manga do ya read?"

"Pretty much everything from horror to romance. What about you?"

She ponders on the question for a while before answering, "Oh.. You know, just normal girl stuff." She grabs the book of Parfait Girls she was reading earlier and grabs my hand, dragging me to a place on the floor. Once she sits down, she pats the floor next to her, indicating for me to sit as well. "I want you to start reading this. You might like it." She hands me the book and when I grab it, she instantly lets go, as though trying to prevent something.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion but say nothing.

"Just read the book and stop with the weird looks." I do as she says.

Not long later, Monika calls the club together for a close. "Okay everyone. Write a poem tonight to share it with everyone tomorrow! Have a good day." I check my watch and it's only 4:30pm. I sigh and walk up to Natsuki.

"Hey Nat. Do you want to hang out today?" She smiles and opens her mouth as though she's about to happily agree when a realization seems to hit her and she frowns.

"I can't.. My father would kill me if I brought someone over, nonetheless a guy..." She looks down sadly.

"We could hang out at the park?" I smile hopefully.

Her face lights up as she hurriedly nods, grabbing her bag. "Let's go, then!" I slip the copy of Parfait Girls into my bag, as she instructed me to read it tonight. I slip my bag onto one shoulder. We then leave the class and walk to the park together.


End file.
